Such a rail is known from EP 962 356 B1, herein entirely incorporated by reference. On this rail, the bearing block is a separate component part. In the concrete exemplary embodiment, the bearing block is part of a component that is fastened to the seat rail. This component part forms two bearing blocks, each comprising a bearing hole. The two bearing holes are aligned. The alignment of the bearing holes extends parallel to the direction of displacement of the two rails of the longitudinal guide. A bearing shaft extends through the bearing holes. A flap is pivotal about this bearing shaft. The seat rail has an opening; the flap protrudes from said opening. In this way, movements can be transmitted from the outside into the interior of the longitudinal guide, for example for actuating a catch device as it can be seen in prior art.
A disadvantage of this prior art device is that an additional component part is needed, which must be manufactured separately from the rail. It must be connected to the rail, it being necessary to position the two parts to be connected. Manufacturing and mounting require several steps.